


N'oubliez pas le guide

by annaoz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake Vampire, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Ron/Hermione is endgame, Threesome, auror!Harry, auror!Ron
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoz/pseuds/annaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror!Harry et Auror!Ron sont en expédition en Transylvanie.  Draco Malfoy fait le guide-vampire au Château de Bran.  Deux personnes sur trois sont heureuses de se voir et Draco est jaloux.  UA crétin où Harry est super gay et Ron super tout court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N'oubliez pas le guide

**Author's Note:**

> écrit en 2006 pour Wendymalfoy en cadeau/échange de Noël, largement avant Deathly Hallows et donc totalement UA à présent.

_Mesdames et Messieurs, les passagers pour l’Orient-Express à destination de Budapest sont priés de se rendre sur la voie 14._

Voilà, on y était, vautrés tous les deux sur les banquettes de cuir bordeaux de ce que Hermione nous avait présenté comme le moyen de transport le plus mythique du Monde Moldu.

 _« Avec le Titanic ! »_ avait précisé Harry, ce à quoi Hermione avait bougonné de ne pas être stupide.

Moi je n’avais rien compris et les avais laissés causer entre eux. Ils avaient parfois de longues conversations totalement énigmatiques qui les tenaient éveillés jusqu’à pas d’heure sur les institutions Moldues qui manquaient cruellement aux Sorciers.

De toutes celles évoquées dans ces moments-là, quand je me carrais sous mon sac de couchage entre eux deux et que je les écoutais avant de m’endormir, il n’y en avait qu’une qui me semblait digne d’intérêt : le restaurant de Monsieur Ronald McDonald !

Le reste, baah, ce n’étaient que des variations pas très intéressantes de ce qu’on pouvait certainement trouver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le groupe You Too ne devait pas être plus épatant que les Weird Sisters et les jeux de ballons au sol ne vaudraient jamais le Quidditch !

C’était pour ça, entre autres, que je ne partageais pas l’enthousiasme délirant d’Hermione quand elle avait appris que nous nous envolions pour Paris afin d’y prendre l’Orient Express… après tout, ce n’était qu’un train.

Je l’avais d’ailleurs dit à Harry, que ce n’était qu’un train, et que nous aurions été tout aussi certains d’arriver à destination en continuant la route à vol de balais, mais Harry était intraitable, il fallait qu’une fois sur le Continent nous voyagions comme de simples Moldus, sans attirer l’attention sur nous.

Et dans le même état d’esprit, sans doute parce qu’il ne me faisait qu’une confiance très relative, il m’avait détaché mon Brossdur des mains à peine la Manche traversée pour le miniaturiser et le ranger avec son Eclair de feu dans sa valise à mystères.

C’était un poil vexant qu’ il me croie capable de le laisser seul faire le trajet en train ! Comme si je ne m’étais pas immédiatement porté volontaire quand lui avait été confiée cette mission lors de notre dernière réunion d’Aurors…

Evidemment que j’étais volontaire !

J’avais suivi Harry partout pendant neuf ans, je n’allais pas m’arrêter à présent sous le seul prétexte que ce n’était plus une question d’ordre vital. La guerre était finie, soit, Harry et moi, nous jouions aux supers Aurors pour le compte du Ministère – après une formation ridiculement courte mais que le service, Kingsley Shacklebolt en tête, avait trouvée bien suffisante pour les deux garçons qui avaient fait un barbecue des ambitions de l’ex-aspirant Maître du Monde Sorcier.

Ainsi, nous étions envoyés sur les traces d’un des rescapés de la rafle effectuée chez les Mangemorts. Kingsley, d’un autre côté, nous avait conseillé de considérer ceci comme étant un voyage d’agrément… Il n’avait pas eu besoin de le préciser mais j’avais bien compris que, dans un sens, tout le monde s’en fichait qu’on retrouve ou non Peter Pettigrew.

Tout ça parce que le Ministère n’en finissait pas de se vanter d’avoir enfin réussi à remettre la main sur Bellatrix Lestrange, et que mon ancien animal de compagnie avait tellement bien retourné sa veste au moment de la bataille finale, nous indiquant avec une précision ignominieuse de lâcheté le point de chute de son chef et de sa bande, que, dans un sursaut d’amnestie totalement sélective, le Ministère avait décidé que la dette, même si elle n’était pas totalement épongée, était oubliée pour un temps.

N’importe quoi !

Je connaissais assez Harry pour savoir que lui n’oubliait rien et que, s’il avait accepté l’enrôlement chez les Aurors, c’était justement pour régler ses comptes avec ce genre de petite vermine puante et tout et tout.

Alors, pour le voyage d’agrément, je sentais qu’on pourrait se brosser sévèrement !

En plus, quelque chose chez Harry ne tournait pas comme d’habitude…

« En fait, c’est juste un train, cet Orient Bidule ! Et je suis sûr qu’ils n’ont pas de chocogrenouilles dans le chariot de friandises… D’ailleurs, il est où ce maudit chariot ? Ca fait quand même une demi-heure qu’on est en route, et… »

« Ron… il n’y a pas de chariot à friandises ici, il y a un wagon restaurant. » siffla Harry, le nez plongé dans sa valise.

« Un wagon restaurant ? Par la barbe de Merlin, ça doit être foutrement plus intéressant à visiter que notre cabine ! »

« Ron… évite de jurer de façon trop, mmh, sorcière, s’il te plaît. »

Oh ! Jurer à la façon moldue ? Je pouvais essayer…

« Ok… Par le barbe de Ronald McDonald, qu’est-ce qu’on fiche encore ici quand on sait qu’il y a un _wagon restaurant_ , bon Dieu, Harry ! »

Quand Harry me regardait dans ces moments-là, comme si je venais de sortir une immense imbécillité, j’avais toujours l’impression d’être deux fois plus jeune que mes vingt-et-un ans. D’être un peu stupide et immature dans un sens.

Heureusement, il y avait entre lui et moi un entendement tacite qui voulait que je reste le Ron Weasley brailleur, bâfreur et bougon d’avant les horcruxes, d’avant les nuits sous tente à préférer croire qu’on tremblait de froid plutôt que d’avouer qu’on était sincèrement morts de terreur.

Je me devais, pour lui, pour Hermione et un peu pour moi aussi, de ne pas me laisser bouffer par les mauvais souvenirs qu’il aimait bien assumer pour nous trois, parce que c’était mon rôle de maintenir l’église au milieu du village : _ce bon vieux Ron Weasley, toujours à penser avec son estomac !_ auraient ricané les autres, ce qui n’était pas tout à fait faux. Du moins, je préférais largement les laisser croire que c’était cette partie de mon corps qui me dirigeait… alors que… mais ici n’était pas le propos présent.

« Ron… si tu as faim, tu as – ne le nie pas – une dizaine de sandwiches dans ton sac. Pour le wagon restaurant, si tu sais lire comme moi les petits caractères écrits sur le prospectus qu’on nous a donné au guichet, il faudra attendre encore au moins six fois une demi-heure… »

Le prospectus… il était écrit tout en français !

« Trois heures ? Comment tu veux que j’attende encore trois heures avant d’aller manger ! ? »

« Tes sandwiches… ? »

« Avalés pendant qu’on survolait les falaises de Douvres… »

« Tous les dix ? ! ! »

« Il n’y en avait que huit… et, euh, je m’ennuyais… »

Là, Harry poussa un soupir très très sonore, qui devait signifier en somme que j’avais atteint mon degré maximal d’immaturité.

« Comment peux-tu t’ennuyer sur un balai ? Comment peux-tu manger sur un balai ? ! ! »

Ca, je me posais moi-même la question…

« Question d’entraînement. » crânai-je en m’étirant sur la banquette.

« Oh… d’accord… » murmura-t-il en me jetant un regard en coin. « Et bien, si tu n’as plus de sandwiches, il va falloir que tu patientes jusqu’à onze heures et demi dans ce cas. »

J’allais râler un coup, vraiment, j’avais préparé mon intervention boudeuse la plus adaptée à la situation, mais l’allure sérieuse que prit ensuite Harry en ouvrant le rapport sensé nous aiguiller sur la poste de Pettigrew m’en dissuada totalement : je n’avais pas, en fin de compte, faim à ce point.

« Harry ? »

« Mmh, Ron ? »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est le fameux indicateur mystère qu’on doit rencontrer au bout du voyage ? »

« Mmh, non… tu voudrais descendre du train et ta mère me reprocherait éternellement de ne pas t’en avoir empêché… »

Franchement, j’étais blessé !

« Parce que tu… tu me laisserais sauter en marche ? »

« Mmh, non, mais là c’est ta sœur qui me couvrirait d’injures parce que je t’ai suivi… »

« Ma sœur… »

Harry ouvrit la bouche au moment exact où je décidai de la fermer, je n’étais pas vraiment curieux d’entendre ce qu’il répondrait à ça, je doutais de toute façon qu’il ajoute quoi que ce soit ; on touchait là au deuxième accord tacite entre nous : il faut laisser Ginny en dehors de tout ça.

Bien sûr, il arriverait certainement un jour où elle ne pourrait réagir autrement qu’en me faisant passer de vie à trépas, mais je n’étais pas pressé de voir maman organiser mes funérailles…

Donc, pitoyablement, je restais silencieux quand elle me parlait de lui, d’Harry, celui qu’elle n’avait cessé d’attendre depuis la fin de la guerre – et bien avant – en patientant distraitement au bras de Roger, Anton, Mark ou Sénéchal.

Si je devais lui expliquer pourquoi il valait mieux pour elle de l’oublier une bonne fois pour toute en compagnie du nouveau goût du jour, j’aurais aussi forcément à lui raconter ce qui me rendait si sûr de moi : ce qui faisait que moi, Ron Weasley, je pouvais affirmer à ma sœur qu’Harry avait finalement décider de porter son choix sur les membres de son propre sexe.

Cool, admettons que la nouvelle était lâchée, j’imaginais sans trop de mal la suite de la conversation : 

_« Comment je peux être certain qu’Harry préfère les garçons ? Facile ! Par expérience personnelle ! Parce que, vois-tu, Gin chérie, lui et moi, pendant deux ans, on a fait pas mal de trucs ensemble. Des trucs ? Quel genre de trucs ? Le genre… le genre qui se fait sans pantalon de pyjama, ce genre-là… Quoi ? Moi un salaud ? Oui oui, tu as raison, je sais, mais ne me tue pas tout de suite… Quoi quoi, et Hermione… ? Ah ben, je l’aime Hermione, rassure-toi, j’ai fait des trucs avec elle aussi ! Par contre, pas Harry, il ne l’aime pas trop de cette façon-là… »_

Là, évidemment, je pourrais m’interrompre pour illustrer mon histoire d’un mouvement de bassin ou deux, pour bien montrer à Ginny la portée de ma discussion, et enchaîner sur : _« Comment ça, c’est dégueulasse ? Dégueulasse, dégueulasse, t’as des mots un peu durs ! J’aurais bien voulu t’y voir à notre place ! C’est qu’on s’emmerde sous tente quand on n’a rien à faire… Ooh, ok, t’as raison, on aurait dû penser à emporter des dominos… »_

Et là, forcément, survenait l’instant de ma mort, assassiné par ma petite sœur.

Sincèrement, tout ça, même en le formulant d’une manière moins désinvolte, je ne me voyais pas le lui dire. Aucuns mots lui racontant nos deux ans sous tente ne seraient faciles à entendre.

C’était odieux, j’en conviens, mais nous avions tous trois décidé, Harry, Hermione et moi, que, parfois, le mensonge par omission valait mieux que la vérité toute nue.

A présent, même si je baissais beaucoup moins mon pantalon de pyjama pour Harry et beaucoup plus pour Hermione, ça ne m’empêchait pas de connaître assez mon meilleur ami pour savoir que lui avait fait son choix : ce ne serait plus jamais Ginny.

Et j’espérais vraiment qu’il serait un jour assez courageux pour le lui dire en face – sans me mentionner, de préférence – une fois qu’il aurait résolu de ne plus se cacher derrière son statut de martyr de guerre numero uno.

Entre lui et moi, par contre, plus rien n’avait besoin d’être dit, je savais qu’il avait aimé mes mains sur lui, je frissonnais encore de temps en temps au souvenir de sa bouche sur moi, nous ne nous convainquions pas que ce qui était passé était définitivement révolu, mais si, d’aventure, les allusions lâchées au moment où nous partagions les mêmes douches au QG des Aurors nous retrouvaient, lui à genoux devant moi, moi les mains vissées dans ses cheveux, nous étions certains que c’était juste par « habitude » : en un mot, oui, je le branlais, oui, il me suçait, mais nous étions simplement impulsifs, pas amoureux.

Bien entendu, j’aimais Harry comme un de mes frères, même s’il ne me viendrait jamais à l’esprit de faire le même genre de choses avec Percy, mais c’était Hermione que j’épouserais un jour. Harry, de son côté, finirait peut-être une nuit par s’attacher à un de ces compagnons de jeux de mains et affronterait enfin, son statut tout neuf de gay déclaré chevillé au corps, la déception et le chagrin de ma sœur.

Honnêtement, je ne lui enviais pas ce futur moment-là !

« A quoi tu penses, vieux ? »

« A rien. A Gin. »

« Oh.. ok… » 

« Tracasse pas, Harry, je ne sauterai pas hors du train en marche… tu peux vraiment me dire qui est notre informateur… »

Il me contempla un court instant, ses lunettes descendues jusqu’au bout de son nez, et je le vis très distinctement peser le pour et le contre dans mon regard, puis il soupira un coup, en murmurant : « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Soit, il avait décidé de faire son mystérieux… J’espérais sincèrement que ce n’était pas _trop_ mauvais signe.

&&&

Le voyage s’était finalement bien passé, il faudrait que je m’excuse auprès d’Hermione à ce sujet : ce n’était pas _qu’un train_ , c’était vraiment le plus chouette de tous les trains du monde !

Le menu du wagon restaurant était ce que j’avais vu de plus alléchant depuis le festin des cérémonies de répartition à Poudlard, les couchettes étaient petites mais pleines de lumières rigolotes et de boutons à pousser dans tous les sens… qu’Harry m’avait formellement interdit de toucher mais qui faisaient jolis quand même, et, malgré ce qu’avait prétendu Harry, il y avait un chariot à boissons – et friandises – qui passait à côté de tous les compartiments après chaque arrêt dans une nouvelle ville étrangère.

Par la fenêtre, j’avais vu ainsi passer les noms sur les plaques des gares de Strasbourg, Munich, Vienne et enfin Budapest, le lendemain matin de notre départ.

A notre arrivée dans la gare de Budapest, en constatant que la voie où s’était arrêté notre train n’allait pas plus loin, je me sentis légèrement inquiet : je n’avais peut-être pas des masses de notions en géographie, mais j’avais assez écouté les récits de Charlie pour savoir que Budapest ne se situait pas du tout en Roumanie…

« Euh, Harry… je croyais qu’on devait aller jusqu’en Transylvanie… Y a pas eu confusion au moment de prendre les tickets de train ? Parce que là, je suis carrément certain qu’on est au milieu de la Hongrie, et que… »

J’attendais peut-être qu’il se tape le front en marmonnant _Bon sang, mais c’est bien sûr_ et qu’il se précipite pour envoyer une gueulante à mon Hermione infoutue de reconnaître Bucarest de Budapest, mais il n’en fit rien.

A la place, il ouvrit sa valise à mystères et en tira nos deux balais miniaturisés.

« On va voler sur le reste du trajet. »

« Oh ! » dis-je.

« Oui, et tu vas bien m’écouter avant qu’on ne décolle parce que je n’ai pas du tout envie de te perdre en chemin ! »

Je l’écoutai donc m’expliquer que nous allions prendre la direction du Sud-Est et suivre le Danube jusqu’à voir la chaîne des Alpes Transylvaniennes. Le Sud-Est, insista-t-il, il ne fallait pas remonter au Nord, au risque de se mettre à suivre la Prout – et je jure qu’à ce moment-là, je ne pouffai même pas – et de quitter la Roumanie.

Tout cela dit, après que j’eus hoché la tête une bonne dizaine de fois pour lui prouver que j’avais bien compris et que je ne le lâcherais pas des yeux, il m’entraîna à l’arrière de la gare, rendit à nos balais leurs tailles normales, y attacha nos bagages et nous dématérialisa pour que nous puissions nous envoler tranquilles dans le ciel hongrois.

Une fois en l’air, j’étais quand même soulagé qu’Harry ait chargé son balai plus lourdement que le mien : ça le ralentissait un peu. Sans ça, je ne suis pas certain que j’aurais pu le suivre sans pousser mon Brossdur au maximum de ses performances, il redevenait si instantanément un diable d’attrapeur quand il enfourchait son Eclair de feu qu’il oubliait que, moi, je n’étais pas aussi rapide.

Heureusement, la météo était avec nous et nous pûmes voler jusqu’à la nuit sans essuyer de crachin, ni souffrir de vents trop violents.  
C’est au crépuscule que je vis enfin Harry piquer une chandelle vers le sol et se poser tout en douceur au beau milieu d’une clairière entourée d’une forêt de sapins gigantesques.

« On y est presque… » murmura-t-il.

Quand je lui demandai pourquoi il baissait la voix, il posa son doigt sur ma bouche et chuchota : « Chut, à cause des vampires… Sanguini m’a bien prié de nous faire les plus discrets possibles tant que nous ne serions pas dans l’enceinte du Château. Et de garder nos baguettes à la main ! »

 _Vampires…_

Si je n’avais pas eu soudainement si peur de me retrouver au beau milieu d’une sarabande de fils et filles de la nuit, je crois que j’aurais hurlé.

Au lieu de ça, je sentis ma pomme d’Adam faire des bonds désordonnés et ma main chercher aveuglément le bois de ma baguette.

Harry, d’un autre côté, prenait des airs de conspirateur qui me laissaient presque penser que la situation, et ma panique, l’amusaient.

« Tout droit jusqu’au rocher, il y a quelques mètres à grimper avant de retrouver la route. »

 _Quelques mètres… ?_ Il plaisantait !

Quand nous atteignîmes enfin la grande porte de bois qui se tenait entre nous et le Château, j’avais eu l’impression de gravir mille fois toutes les marches de la tour d’Astronomie et devais être aussi éreinté que si ça avait été le cas.

Harry, lui, sifflotait presque en marchant. Ca faisait des mois que je ne lui avais plus vu un visage aussi souriant et ouvert, et, une fois encore, j’en venais à trouver mon ami assez étrange.

« Admire, Ron, le [Château de Bran](http://img142.imageshack.us/img142/543/brancastle3lw2.jpg), la demeure légendaire de [ Vlad Tepes l’Empaleur](http://img151.imageshack.us/img151/6168/vladgh2.jpg) ! » clama-t-il en me montrant un bâtiment blanc, avec autant de tours et de tourelles que ne devait en compter Poudlard.

« Charmant… » sifflai-je, avec autant de force qu’un âne asthmatique. 

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter par mon apparent manque d’enthousiasme ; après s’être passé plusieurs fois nerveusement la main dans les cheveux – et n’avoir réussi qu’à se décoiffer plus encore – il empoigna le battant en fer de la porte et cogna trois coups.

Aussitôt, une dame armée d’un chignon aussi sévère que celui de notre ancienne directrice nous ouvrit et nous détailla de la tête aux pieds.

Quand elle eut fini d’inspecter mes tâches de rousseur, elle marmonna : « Anglais ? », ce à quoi Harry et moi répondîmes par un oui vigoureux, et poursuivit, dans notre langue, que si on était venus pour la visite nocturne, il fallait se presser parce qu’elle était déjà entamée.

Ne voyant évidemment pas de quoi elle pouvait bien causer, je laissai parler Harry.

« Nous sommes des amis de Dragan Malkovitch, il nous a dit que nous pourrions loger chez lui quelques temps. »

 _Dragan Malkovitch_ ? Décidément, je comprenais encore moins Harry que la roumaine !

« Aah, vous connaissez le guide ? Très bien, entrez ! Vous pouvez déposer vos sacs dans le vestibule avant de monter… Il doit certainement être en train d’animer les appartements de la Reine Marie. »

« _Mulţumesc !_ » baragouina Harry, et à l’espèce de révérence que lui rendit la femme en retour, j’en conclus qu’il lui avait dit merci.

J’avais envie de le presser de questions, mais j’étais tellement paumé, au milieu de ce château étranger, cerné par des forêts regorgeant de vampires prêts à se jeter sur moi pour me vider de tout mon sang, que j’en perdais même le sens de la parole.

Ainsi donc, je le suivis très docilement, me débarrassai de mes bagages dans la pièce en bas des escaliers, tout comme lui, et montai les marches d’un pas de somnambule en balançant par-dessus mon épaule des regards alarmés pour m’assurer qu’aucune créature suceuse d’hémoglobine n’était dans mon dos.

En haut des marches, des lanternes accrochés aux murs nous éclairaient vaguement un couloir étroit, au bout duquel retentissaient une voix caverneuse et des tas de murmures.

J’avais une pétoche de tous les diables !

Je voulais retourner au Terrier, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

Mais Harry marchait, marchait, droit devant, dépassait toutes les lanternes, et je n’avais d’autre choix que celui de marcher aussi, en serrant contre mes doigts ma baguette que j’avais cachée dans ma poche au moment de passer la porte du château.

Puis, Harry se planta dans l’embrasure de la pièce d’où venaient les voix, m’attrapa la main et, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, me souffla : « Voilà, Ron, je peux te présenter notre informateur. »

Dans la pièce, une chambre apparemment, au mobilier très sombre, se tenait un groupe hétéroclite de gens de tous âges et de tous sexes, chargés d’appareils photos et de fascicules en couleurs, occupés à regarder et à écouter un jeune homme très très blond.

Il avait beau être vêtu comme un pingouin à la parade, avec une cape noire doublée de rouge et un frac aussi foncé que sa chemise était blanche, il ne me fallut pas deux secondes pour le reconnaître : « Malfoy… Bordel, Harry, c’est Malfoy, c’est la fouine ! Ca peut pas être possible, ça… »

« CHUT ! » m’intima Harry, en m’agrippant le poignet et en le serrant fort.

« CHUUT ! ! » ordonnèrent les gens tout autour de nous.

« Bienvenus, messieurs les retardataires… la visite peut continuer. » dit Malfoy, avec un sourire, oh bon sang, un sourire, comme on ne pouvait en voir que sur la face abjecte des vipères !

&&&

La visite se poursuivit en effet, nous, petite troupe disciplinée, derrière notre fichu enfoiré de guide. Ce qui fut raconté à mesure qu’on traversait les salles, je n’en gardai aucun souvenir : Malfoy jonglait avec quatre langues différentes et tout un tas de dates et de faits historiques dont je n’avais sacrément rien à foutre.

Tout ce que je retenais, c’est que, à chaque fois que je voulais ouvrir la bouche, Harry m’enfonçait ses ongles dans le creux de mon poignet.

Alors, j’avais choisi de rester muet même quand il m’adressait directement la parole, me suppliant de faire une autre mine ou de ne pas souffler si fort par les narines.

J’essayais vraiment, vainement, de ne pas montrer à tout le monde à quel point je bouillonnais intérieurement – je me serais largement contenté de faire profiter à la seule fouine de ma mine enragée – mais c’était plus fort que moi : je brûlais de crier _au traître_ ou _à l’empoisonneur_ à chaque fois que notre crapule finie de guide s’adressait au groupe.

Je ne fis rien d’autre pourtant qu’une tête de trois pieds de long ; Harry se tenait tout contre moi et me murmurait sans cesse qu’il m’expliquerait plus tard.

J’attendis donc que le _plus tard_ arrive, que Malfoy reconduise les visiteurs à la porte donnant sur la cour intérieure, en couinant « La revedere, n’oubliez pas le guide… » à chacun et chacune qui s’éloignaient ravis.

Un peu plus tard, au moment pile où j’étais à deux doigts de renoncer une fois pour toutes à ma patience et à ma civilité en me jetant comme une bête sauvage sur Malfoy qui n’en finissait pas de faire des révérences aux derniers touristes, le dernier des touristes, justement, quitta la cour pavée du château pour nous laisser, enfin, seuls tous les trois.

J’avais envie de dire à Harry : « Ne me retiens pas, je vais lui casser la gueule ! » mais fut cloué sur place en le voyant sourire à Malfoy de toute la blancheur de ses dents.

La fouine, par contre, n’avait pas l’air aussi enchanté.

« Par Viviane, Potter, tu en as mis du temps ! Ca fait des semaines que j’ai averti le Ministère ! ! »

Là, j’espérais qu’Harry lui rentrerait dans le lard, lui claquerait son vilain museau comme je m’apprêtais à le faire !

Mais non… même pas !

A la place, il se tortilla sur ses jambes, se racla la gorge _comme s’il avait vraiment peur de l’ouvrir_ et murmura : « Désolé, le Ministère renâclait à croire tes informations… il a fallu que j’insiste pour qu’on nous laisse partir… et je crois qu’ils l’ont fait, au final, plus parce que c’était _moi_ qui le demandais, que pour retrouver Pettigrew. »

« Et bien, ça tombe bien pour eux, alors, parce que le rongeur a filé depuis un bon moment ! » cracha Malfoy, mauvais.

Grandiose ! ! On avait fait toute cette satanée route pour rien !

… _Grandiose_ … en effet, ça voulait dire que nous pouvions décamper sur le champ !

« Ouais, ben c’est super, merci pour le tuyau la foui… Malfoy, content de t’avoir revu ! Harry, je vais chercher nos bagages ! »

A peine avais-je terminé de grogner tout ça à la face de l’autre imbécile qu’Harry s’accrocha à mon bras, m’intimant, me _suppliant_ de le laisser parler.

« Ron, s’il te plaît… je… nous… nous ne sommes pas obligés de partir tout de suite. »

« Harryyyy ! ! »

Je voulais lui crier que c’était Malfoy, MALFOY, bordel, le secouer, le réveiller un peu, nous étions perdus au milieu de la Roumanie avec cette petite ordure visqueuse de Malfoy ! !

Mais…

Mais Harry me jetait des regards éperdus, mélangeait dans ses arguments la route à refaire, les vacances, la beauté du lieu et les vampires qui rôdaient tout autour, évitant avec force de parler de Malfoy, et je compris que je n’avais rien d’autre à faire que de céder.

L’évocation des vampires fut quand même pour quelque chose dans ma détermination finale, il faut bien l’avouer.

« Okay… un jour et on rentre chez nous ! »

« Une semaine.. » m’opposa Harry. « Pour visiter l’endroit… »

« Deux jours… »

« Six ! »

« Trois… ? »

« Cinq jours, et on n’en parle plus ! »

« Quatre… quatre ! On a largement le temps de tout faire en quatre jours ! »

« Cinq jours… et on fait un détour par la colonie de Charlie en rentrant… »

Malfoy laissait couler son regard de l’un à l’autre sans broncher, avec toujours sur les lèvres ce petit rictus glacé d’animal à sang froid.

Je crois que je n’avais jamais autant détesté quelqu’un de toute ma vie entière… mais ça semblait bizarrement compter beaucoup pour Harry, et ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais plus vu Charlie.

« Okay, cinq jours… mais _lui_ … » dis-je, en désignant la fouine, « …je ne suis pas obligé de lui causer ! »

« C’est une perspective qui me réjouit, la Belette… » assura le maudit fils de… gourgandine, en tournant les talons et nous invitant à le suivre.

La discussion était donc close, j’étais enchaîné aux pas d’Harry dans l’antre du démon pour cinq journées de supplice.

&&&

Malfoy nous avait installés dans une chambre, dans l’aile ouest du château, à quelques mètres de la sienne, et j’enrageais déjà en pensant à sa proximité, quand Harry m’empoigna par l’épaule, referma la porte d’un coup de genoux et me poussa jusqu’au plus large des deux lits qui occupaient la pièce.

« Mince, Harry, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » soufflai-je à voix basse, convaincu que j’étais que la fouine nous épiait de l’autre côté de la cloison.

« Je sais que tu n’avais pas envie de rester… alors je te dis merci. » chuchota-t-il contre ma clavicule qu’il venait de dénuder de ma veste et de ma chemise.

« Oh… » répondis-je.

 _Ooooh_ répéta le reste de mon corps, torse et tétons en tête, nombril, hanches et cuisses ensuite, à mesure que la langue d’Harry venait leur rendre des hommages.

Au moment d’arrêter sa bouche à deux doigts de la partie de moi la plus stupidement dressée de toute ma personne, il murmura : « Tu sais, si tu veux lui montrer à quel point sa présence t’exaspère, tu peux très bien lui empêcher de fermer l’œil de la nuit… »

« Je… quoi ? » demandai-je naïvement.

« Il est juste à côté, je suis certain que les murs, aussi épais soient-ils, ne retiennent quand même pas les cris et les grincements de sommier… »

« Oooooh ! ! » repris-je à nouveau. « Je vois… mais toute une nuit ? ! ! Je suis claqué… et on a volé toute la journée, et… »

« Au moins une heure, alors… » siffla-t-il, avant de m’engouffrer.

&&&

Au final, le lendemain matin, je crois que Malfoy s’était levé avec deux heures de sommeil en moins que d’habitude, tant Harry avait mis du sien pour me tenir éveillé.

De nous deux, d’ailleurs, c’était lui aussi qui avait mis le plus d’énergie à être le plus sonore, et je n’en finissais pas, le nez plongé dans mon bol de café noir, à me demander comment, lui d’ordinaire silencieux quand on faisait ce genre de _trucs_ ensemble, il était devenu si désireux de faire autant de bruit.

Manifestement, il ne partageait pas la même irritation que moi à la simple vue de la fouine, tout en cheveux bien peignés et chandail stylé, à la table du petit-déjeuner.

J’eus cependant un instant de plaisir infini à voir combien ses lèvres étaient pincées au moment où il nous demanda si nous avions bien dormi…

&&&

Malfoy avait décidé de jouer le jeu en nous faisant découvrir les environs proches du château de Bran. Je m’étais totalement opposé à ce que nous quittions la route pour nous plonger dans la forêt, toujours pas convaincu que j’étais par les explications d’Harry et de face de lune que les vampires ne risquaient en aucun cas de nous attaquer de jour.

De plus, la fouine avait pris à ce moment-là un petit air suffisant pour dire que lui n’avait rien à craindre d’eux qui m’avait conforté dans l’idée qu’il fallait que je m’en tienne à mon seul jugement.

De guerre lasse devant mon obstination à ne pas dépasser mes limites, Malfoy nous avait amené jusqu’à une dizaines de chaumières minuscules, répliques à l’authentique en plus petit de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un village roumain aux siècles précédents. 

Plus je déambulais d’une maisonnette à l’autre, plus je pensais que l’endroit intéresserait forcément Hermione, elle qui n’aimait rien tant que de découvrir les autres cultures. Je ne doutais pas qu’elle ait profité de notre départ pour la Roumanie pour étudier mille bouquins parlant du coin et des coutumes, mais ce n’était évidemment pas pareil que de voir tout ça de ses propres yeux. 

C’était très con à dire, surtout après avoir passé la nuit… deux heures au moins… à me fatiguer le corps avec Harry, mais elle me manquait. Vraiment.

Sans doute que, quand je rentrerais en Angleterre, je lui parlerais sérieusement de la vie qu’on menait et lui demanderait si, sérieusement, elle était prête à me croire quand je lui disais que j’avais vraiment envie qu’il y ait plus que _des trucs_ entre elle et moi. Vraiment.

Bien sûr, je n’aurais pas détesté qu’Harry se trouve quelqu’un avec qui se caser – qui ne soit donc ni moi, ni ma sœur – avant de prendre ce genre de résolution, mais il y avait des choses que je ne pouvais certainement pas régler à sa place.

&&&

Après la visite du matin, Malfoy nous avait invités à découvrir la spécialité d’une gargote toute proche – des poussins au paprika accompagnés de crèpes fourrées au chou – en nous promettant de nous montrer les souterrains du château dans l’après-midi.

Pendant le repas, je l’écoutai distraitement discuter en roumain avec les habitués du restaurant, plus concentré sur le contenu de mon assiette que sur la conversation.

Pourtant, il me sembla bien plusieurs fois l’entendre répondre au nom lancé de _drakul_. Je me fichais un peu de ce qui pouvait se dire ; Harry avait demandé à ce qu’on nous serve de la pils, une bière blonde très légère, et je profitais simplement de mes _vacances_ , puisqu’il me faudrait bien finir par admettre que c’en étaient.

Plus tard, en regrimpant vers le château, je regrettai quand même un peu de ne pas avoir plus fait attention que ça pendant le repas : la fouine et Harry rivalisaient de politesses l’un envers l’autre, causaient de l’air du temps et des ragots du Ministère comme deux vieux amis privés l’un de l’autre depuis trop longtemps… combien d’épisodes avais-je loupé ?

« Restez près de moi pendant qu’on sera dans le tunnel, il y fait très sombre et c’est rempli de crevasses ! » nous prévint Malfoy.

Prudent, je résolus de le croire et de ne pas aller bougonner trop loin.

Au fur et à mesure qu’on s’enfonçait sous terre, je me demandai s’il ne faudrait pas que je m’informe d’abord de la possibilité de me retrouver une fois encore confronté à toutes sortes de bestioles répugnantes là en bas, y compris des araignées, mais je savais bien que le maudit en profiterait sans doute pour se foutre de ma gueule…

Il faisait noir, ça puait les champignons moisis et l’humus et j’avais foutrement hâte de sortir de là quand, tout à coup, je perdis la lumière de la lampe de poche de Malfoy de vue.

Juste un tout petit peu stressé, j’allais saisir ma baguette pour lancer un lumos et retrouver les autres, quand une main attrapa la mienne, me plaqua contre le mur de terre meuble et fouilla mon corps pour trouver le contenu de mon jeans.

« Putain, Harry… »

Mais Harry ne semblait pas m’écouter, occupé à me dézipper et à me caresser doucement.

« Putain putain, Harry ! ! L’enfoiré est tout pr… » me mis-je à gémir.

Une voix, rauque, sifflante, qui n’était pas du tout du tout celle d’Harry me répondit. « L’enfoiré t’a bien en main, évite peut-être de l’insulter… Et la nuit prochaine, Belette, j’aimerais beaucoup pouvoir dormir… »

Puis, il, Malfoy, ajouta : « Encore trois mètres et tu tournes à gauche : la sortie est là. Je te laisse retrouver ton chemin, j’ai du travail à faire. »

&&&

Quand je fus à nouveau à la surface, Harry m’attendait, assis sur la margelle du puit.

« Où est ce putain de connard ? ! »

« Draco ? »

« Oui, _Draco_ , où est-il ? ! Il se cache, l’enculé, hein ! »

Harry me dévisagea avec lassitude : « Ron, je sais que tu ne l’aimes pas, mais… il a changé, ce n’est plus la même personne qu’à Poudlard, c’est… En plus, il a été acquitté par le Mangenmagot, il a… »

Je ne pensais qu’à une seule phrase : il m’a touché la queue. Mais je ne me voyais pas balancer ça en plein milieu de la cour alors que les visiteurs n’allaient sans doute pas tarder à arriver.

Alors, je choisis des arguments plus remâchés.

« Il a envoyé Katie Bell à l’hosto, il m’a empoisonné, il a défiguré mon frère, il a… »

Harry m’interrompit avant que je ne termine par ce qu’il aurait pu tout à fait imputer à une autre personne.

« Arrête ! C’était il y a quatre ans, il a changé je te dis, il a payé, il a regretté ! C’était… »

Okay, puisqu’il ne voulait pas écouter ces vérités-là, il faudrait bien que je me serve de la toute récente.

« Il m’a… »

Décidément, je ne pouvais pas cracher ça à cet endroit-ci !

Alors, je relevai Harry, le poussai jusqu’au vestibule, puis jusqu’à notre chambre commune, fermai soigneusement la porte après m’être assuré que Malfoy ne rôdait pas dans le coin.

« Il m’a touché la queue. »

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

« La fouine, là, à l’instant, dans le souterrain, avant de déguerpir, il m’a touché la queue ! »

Quand je disais qu’Harry était bizarre depuis quelques jours…

Là, plutôt que d’adopter la réaction normale qui aurait voulu qu’il s’offusque avec moi et trouve que ce fichu cinglé n’était rien d’autre qu’un pervers malade, il s’effondra sur le lit, les lèvres blanches et la mine décomposée.

« Mais… mais… pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

« Mais j’en sais rien pourquoi il a fait ça, c’est _Malfoy_ , c’est un dégénéré, c’est forcé qu’il fasse ce genre de choses totalement lubriques et déplacées ! »

« Mais… mais… c’est pas forcé qu’il fasse ça avec toi… »

Au moment même, je n’ai pas réellement pris garde à ce que répondait Harry, j’aurais voulu le bousculer un peu pour qu’il me dise enfin où avait disparu le vicieux, que j’aille lui exploser son joli nez pointu.

Ce n’est que plus tard, quand il marmonna, tout éteint, que Malfoy était en représentation ce soir, et qu’il ne fallait pas le déranger avant demain matin, que je réalisai que je ne reconnaissais pas vraiment mon meilleur ami.

Il s’était couché tout habillé sous les couvertures et m’assurait que, bien qu’il ne soit encore que la fin de l’après-midi, il voulait dormir immédiatement.

« Dormir, oui, c’est ce que j’aurais dû faire hier aussi… c’était vraiment très con, c’était… comme si je croyais que ça lui ouvrirait les yeux… » souffla-t-il contre son oreiller avant de fermer les yeux.

&&&

Hermione me disait souvent que je n’avais aucune subtilité quand il s’agissait de dénouer les fils du cœur humain.

En un sens, elle n’avait pas tort, je ne comprenais pas vraiment qu’on puisse invoquer une chose pour obtenir son contraire, ou qu’on taise l’évidence sous prétexte qu’elle l’était, évidente. Mais je savais quand mes amis me cachaient des choses, et la plupart du temps, à force de me creuser le cerveau, je comprenais finalement quelles étaient ces fameuses choses cachées.

Là, il se passait un truc pas normal avec Harry.

Il s’en passait très certainement un aussi peu normal avec Malfoy, mais ça n’était pas sensé m’étonner, n’est-ce pas ?

Je m’en foutais de ce fichu Draco Malfoy, Harry n’avait pas tort quand il disait qu’il avait payé – je n’étais pas aussi déterminé à croire qu’il avait réellement changé – et si j’étais prêt à pardonner Percy, qui m’était tout, j’aurais pu l’être aussi à pardonner Malfoy, qui ne m’était rien, moins que rien.

Sauf que, les haines adolescentes sont tenaces, que je n’étais pas toujours beaucoup plus que la moitié d’un abruti et que je trouvais bien plus confortable de lui cracher mon dégoût à la gueule plutôt que de lui cracher dans la paume et de toper là.

J’en étais là à ronchonner, assis sur les escaliers, quand une silhouette pâle habillée de sombre passa à côté de moi.

« Weasley ? Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? »

Il poussa un soupir agacé et se laissa tomber à côté de moi, rabattant les pans de sa cape sur ses genoux.

« Et Potter ? »

Il avait essayé de poser la question avec détachement, mais, pas de chance pour lui, j’avais passé la moitié de la nuit à échafauder toutes sortes de raisonnements et celui sur lequel je m’étais arrêté menaçait bien, au son de sa voix, d’être le plus exact.

« Je répète ma question : qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? »

« Absolument rien ! »

Il avait, honnêtement, répondu bien trop vite.

Quand je raconterais tout ça à Hermione, elle serait forcée d’admettre que je n’étais pas toujours à côté de la plaque dans mes déductions.

« Il était plutôt contrarié quand il s’est couché… »

« Ah. »

« Ouais. »

J’allais lui laisser le temps de s’habituer un peu au silence, juste pour voir jusqu’où j’étais dans le bon.

« Et… il a dit pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Ne joue pas à l’âne bâté avec moi, Weasley ! Pourquoi il était contrarié ! »

 _Âne bâté…_ Non, mais, quelle déplaisante petite fripouille !

« Je n’en sais rien… Il est contrarié, tu es contrarié, je suis contrarié, nous sommes tous contrariés ! Pour moi, je sais, ça doit être parce que je ne peux pas supporter ta présence… » 

Il renâcla.

« …mais pour Harry et pour toi, je ne vois vraiment pas… il doit y avoir _autre chose_. »

Il se releva précipitamment, laissant retomber sa cape le long de ses jambes maigres.

« Je ne t’aime pas, Weasley. Sincèrement, ne le prends pas mal, c’est ainsi depuis le début… »

« Pareil pour moi, Malfoy. »

« …et je me soucie comme d’une guigne du bien-être ou du mal-être que tu peux éprouver en ma présence. »

« Pareil encore… je suppose qu’il y a un _mais_ … »

« En effet. Mais, il… »

« Il… ? »

« Rien. »

Il allait me laisser, regagner sans doute sa chambre, quand je remarquai un filet écarlate qui coulait de sa bouche à son menton.

« Malfoy… ton visage, tu saignes. »

Machinalement, il porta sa main à son front.

« Non, plus bas, ta lèvre. » dis-je en montrant sur ma figure l’endroit où il semblait s’être blessé.

« Ca ? C’est du maquillage, ça partira à l’eau. »

« Du maquillage ? J’ignorais que tu donnais dans ce style-là, la fouine… »

« Imbécile ! Ca fait partie du costume ! Je suis un vampire, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué ! »

A mon mouvement de recul paniqué, il éclata de rire.

« Pas un vrai, Belette, c’est mon rôle, c’est pour ça qu’on me paye… je suis le guide-vampire du Château de Bran. »

« Ah mazette, je ne savais pas… t’es encore plus barré que je ne le pensais, Malfoy… »

« La ferme ! C’est mon job, c’est tout ! »

C’était à mon tour de ricaner.

« Ben ouais, et moi, je suis Auror… le monde est quand même foutrement bien fait ! »

« La ferme, j’ai dit ! »

« Ouais, ouais, je la ferme… mais avant d’aller me coucher, tu n’as pas une dernière petite question que tu aurais envie de me poser ? »

Il resta silencieux, en bas des marches.

Je me relevai alors à mon tour, pris tout mon temps pour descendre l’escalier et le dépasser.

« Weasley ? »

Hermione serait vraiment très très fière de moi.

« Oui, Malfoy ? »

« Lui et toi… vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Non, Malfoy. »

J’entendais comme un soupir soulagé dans sa voix.

« Bien, je croyais… »

« Ouais… les apparences sont trompeuses. Mais c’est à lui qu’il faudrait que tu en causes… »

« Oui… certainement. »

« Certainement, comme tu dis… à présent, si tu le permets, je vais me coucher, j’ai un long voyage à faire demain. »

Et je m’en fus, me dandinant fièrement comme un coq sportif qui venait de remporter un combat.

&&&

Le lendemain matin, quand je m’éveillai, Harry avait déjà quitté son lit et j’étais seul dans la chambre, ce qui, dans un sens, m’arrangeait : je pourrais boucler ma valise à peine défaite sans devoir de suite lui fournir des explications.

J’avais décidé pendant la nuit de profiter des quelques jours de rab’ arrachés au Ministère pour aller, comme prévu, passer faire un petit coucou à Charlie dans sa colonie.

Là, sans Harry, sans Hermione, j’aurais assez d’heures paisibles devant moi pour affermir ma décision avant de rentrer en Angleterre.

J’étais déterminé, il ne me suffisait plus à présent que de l’annoncer à Harry avant de quitter le Château, et de m’envoler loin de cette satanée forêt en profitant de la lumière du jour.

Après avoir sorti dehors ma valise et mon balai, je parcourus les pièces à la recherche de mon ami, ou, à défaut, de la fouine.

La petite salle à manger où nous avions pris nos repas la veille était vide, la table n’y avait même pas été dressée.

Tout aussi vide, plus loin, le vestibule.

Et la salle d’eau, et la cuisine !

Je commençais tout doucement à me demander où ils pouvaient bien avoir disparus quand j’entendis, venant de l’étage, des bruits étouffés.

En apparence, après avoir monté les marches et poussé quelques portes, ils devaient s’échapper de [ la chambre de la Reine Marie](http://img162.imageshack.us/img162/5577/brancastle7jd0.jpg) dans laquelle j’avais vu Malfoy et son groupe de touristes la première fois. 

Là, dans un coin de la pièce, trônait un lit à baldaquin sculpté, immense et baroque, et sur le lit Harry et la fouine enlacés.

Enlacés et nus !

« Ah putain de bordel de sacré Dieu ! » ne pus-je m’empêcher de lâcher.

« Ron ! » s’écria Harry.

« La Belette, tu tombes mal… » ahana Malfoy, occupé, je le constatai assez vite en m’approchant, à pénétrer – à baiser, en somme – mon meilleur ami, couché sous lui.

J’étais figé sur place, un peu hébété, un peu gêné, un peu curieux aussi…

« Oh Merlin… Draco, arrête-toi, s’il te plaît… oh Merlin ! ! »

« Pas question ! Je suis très bien à ma place ! Tu n’as qu’à dire à l’autre de filer ! »

Mais c’est qu’il m’énervait, l’enfoiré !

« J’allais filer, la fouine ! Je venais justement en informer Harry ! »

Harry, de son côté, tentait avec peine de se focaliser sur moi mais échouait totalement à maîtriser les soubresauts désordonnés de son corps agité sous les coups de rein furieux de Malfoy.

« Ron… je… ah merde, oui, juste là… Je… Ron… »

Il allait se calmer deux minutes, l’animal ? !

Et moi, bon sang, et moi, je ne pouvais pas empêcher ma queue de se dresser, hein… c’était trop demander ? ! !

« Harry… voilà, je… j’ai compris que… Malfoy et toi, vous étiez… euh… enfin, vous aviez envie de… enfin, l’un de l’autre, quoi ! »

« Ah bravo, Weasley, quelle illumination ! » siffla Malfoy, en arrachant au même moment un gémissement particulièrement strident à Harry.

« Ah toi, ta gueule ! Je l’avais compris avant… avant ça ! »

J’essayais d’accrocher le regard d’Harry en ne constatant pas à quel point c’était atrocement excitant de le voir ainsi, couvert de sueur, les muscles tendus et la gorge offerte et surtout combien ça me rappelait des souvenirs sur lesquels j’avais décidé de faire une croix.

« Harry, s’il te plaît, regarde-moi, je… je m’en vais. »

Et tout à coup, Harry m’obéit, posa la main sur les cuisses de Malfoy pour ralentir ses mouvements et fixa ses yeux dans les miens en se mordant les lèvres pour retenir de nouveaux râles.

« Ron… non, tu ne peux pas partir _comme ça_ … »

Sincèrement, je n’avais aucune idée de ce que pouvait signifier pour lui ce _comme ça_ , mais je savais simplement que je ne pourrais pas faire deux mètres dans les airs en bandant comme un cerf.

« Oh Harry.. » murmurai-je. Et dans la minute, j’avais ôté mon t-shirt et mon jeans et envoyais valser au loin mes baskets et mon caleçon.

La fouine ne me vit pas tout de suite les rejoindre sur le lit.

Quand il ouvrit des yeux tous ronds, les joues rougies sous l’effort et l’indignation au bord des lèvres, je grondai férocement : « Recule, Malfoy, c’est pas toi que je veux toucher… » et il se déplaça de quelques centimètres, affermissant cependant sa prise sur les hanches d’Harry.

Là, même avec un troisième occupant sur la couche, je retrouvai instantanément mes marques : je savais où mordiller, où griffer, où malaxer pour obtenir à mon tour des soupirs qui ne soient que pour moi.

Et pendant que Malfoy s’essoufflait entre ses fesses, c’est moi qu’Harry embrassait, c’est dans ma main qu’il se tendait, chaud et doux, puis chaud et collant.

Quand la fouine décolla ses hanches du lit, dans un spasme si violent qu’il projeta Harry contre ma poitrine, j’avais toujours ma bouche vissée à la sienne et je ne la lâchai pas jusqu’à ce que Draco Malfoy nous supplie, d’une voix cassée, de le laisser se dégager.

Je jubilais intérieurement, toujours tendu comme une barre de fer, certes, mais sacrément content de ma position, et j’étais presque prêt à m’en aller ainsi, insatisfait mais heureux, quand Malfoy me souffla « Ton tour ? » en se laissant retomber sur la courtepointe pourpre de cette brave vieille Reine Marie.

C’était foutument pervers, même carrément indécent, d’imaginer prendre Harry en ce moment-ci, alors qu’il n’avait pas encore tout à fait récupéré son souffle, et j’allais le dire à Malfoy, en n’omettant pas de souligner à quel point il n’était qu’un vicelard totalement dévoyé, mais Harry me tendit la main, me murmura des mots que je ne fus pas en mesure de reconnaître, tant mes oreilles bourdonnaient et je dus m’avouer que je n’avais jamais vécu instant plus excitant que celui-là.

Et que ce serait la dernière fois.

Comme un aveugle, la peau brûlante, les mains tremblantes, je vins me placer derrière lui, m’enfonçant si facilement, si profondément, que je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction de celui qui avait été là avant moi, même en fermant les yeux et en me cramponnant à Harry.

Il n’y eut que trois, quatre, frictions fiévreuses avant que je n’explose, secoué de frissons, et que je ne m’effondre sur le lit à côté d’Harry.

Derrière moi, Draco Malfoy avait tendu les bras pour me retenir et caressait avec la même douceur ma peau et celle de mon meilleur ami.

Je dus rester endormi une bonne moitié de la matinée car le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand je me réveillai.

Tout près de moi, Harry ronflait doucement.

Malfoy, par contre, avait les yeux grands ouverts et me regarda me rhabiller en silence, la main enfouie dans les cheveux noirs de mon ami.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, mais je sentais que le moment ne pourrait pas être mieux choisi pour que je les abandonne.

Alors, après avoir fini de lacer mes baskets, je lui demandai seulement de prendre soin de lui.

Il hocha la tête, et c’était suffisant.

Pourtant, au moment où je quittais la chambre, il ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter : « Weasley, en sortant, n’oublie pas de laisser une pièce pour le guide ! »

Foutu enfoiré !


End file.
